Truck Cabs and Berries
by spiderswantmetotapdance
Summary: She's the very center of his not-so-secret affections, but he knows nothing could come of it. After all, she'll never give up on Finn willingly. Season 3, after Finchel's First Time gag  but before Mash Off. Pelby isn't present. AU/AH after The First Time
1. Deer in the Headlights

_Heehee, so this is my first fanfic. Ever! I've written stories before, but they were originals. So the characters will be a OOC, as I don't even know how to _write_ Rachel, even though I love her dearly. -_snuggles plushie-

_Anyway, I suggest you listen to the song _Deer in the Headlights _by Owl City for this little fic. C: The whole concept of the song just reminded me of Puckleberry. _

_Summary: She's the very center of his not-so-secret affections, but he knows nothing could come of it - after all, she'll never give up on Finn _willingly. Somewhere in Season 3, after Finchel's First Time(gag) but before Mash Off. Pelby isn't present in this story. Wee bit fluffy. C:

**Rating: M for Puck's potty mouth. c: And because I'm paranoid. **

**Disclaimer: Well, last time I checked I didn't have a penis, so I'm pretty sure I'm not Ryan Murphy. Just a Milly. **

_**Met a girl in the parking lot, and all I did was say hello**_

As he walked to his car and away from the shit building called high school, Puck played the air guitar in rhythym to _Hot For Teacher _by Van Halen. Once he reached the driver's seat, he dropped to the ground and continued to play, so into the song that he didn't even notice the small footsteps belonging to a certain girl creeping up behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and the next thing he knew he was on his feet and about two seconds away from punching the stranger's lights out. Luckily, he caught the eyes - _her perfect, sugary brown ey- shut up _- before he could, and found himself _this close_ to those beautiful lips. He smirked, trying his absolute best to keep his cool and _not_ slip up and close the distance, and whispered seductively in her ear, "Hello, Miss Berry."

She flinched and stepped back, an adora-, no, a _normal_, _not adorable_ frown beginning to crease her forehead. Puck sighed, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come, but to his surprise, and somewhat dismay, she simply shrugged and walked to his passenger's seat. Okay.

See, ever since her dads accidentally crashed her _own_ car(he didn't even want to _know_ how that happened), she had needed a ride and came running to Puck for the favor. _Only until my car is fixed my ass, Berry. _Puck, being the gentleman and hero that he is _so_ well known for, obliged, though he wondered why she didn't just ask Finn, her actual _boyfriend, _or maybe Kurt or Quinn. Finn was probably curious too, probably also worried, but Rachel never explained herself. Not that Puck objected at all whatsoever.

_**Her pepper spray made it rather hard, For me to walk her home, But I guess that's the way it goes.**_

As soon as Puck got into the cab of his truck, he was assaulted by her delicious scent, a strange-but-in-a-good-way combination of peppermint and vanilla. Every single time he finds himself inhaling her and every single time he fights his urges to just lunge and ravish her right in the seat. _It doesn't even get any fucking better. Each day, it just gets worse and worse. Damn perfume, shampoo, whatever the fuck it is._ He looks over at her and grins wolfishly, just waiting for her to start rambling. _In 5…4…3…2…1…_

"I can not _believe_ that you almost hit me, Noah!" Puck is so used to her calling him Noah that he doesn't even flinch anymore. _Off she goes_, he thinks as he watches her chatter on at about 100 miles per hour, smiling in slight admiration.

_**But when beauty met the beast he froze, Got the sense I was not her type , By the black eye and bloody nose, But I guess that's the way it goes**_

He still remembers the relationship that they had back two years ago. _If only you fucking realized what you were letting go for fucking _Quinn, he reprimanded himself for about the millionth time since they sang the duet _Need You Know_ last year. Looking into those doe brown eyes and realizing he abso-fucking-_lutely_ meant every single word of that song put a bunch of things in perspective for him. Well, actually two of them. 1) She's the most amazing, beautiful, talented, and damn fucking sexy girl - no, _woman_ he's ever known, but 2) he can never do anything about it, because after all, she has _him_. His best friend. He's already crossed that line twice? Three times? Shit, he doesn't know, but he knows it isn't good to even do it _once_. And there wasn't a way in hell that she was giving up on _Finn_, and he knows that Finn is too afraid to let go of the only solid thing in his life right now.

Basically? He's royally fucked.

_**It's suffocating to say, But the female mystique takes my breath away, So give me a smile or give me a sneer, Cause I'm trying to guess here**_

In times like these, he'd wonder, _Maybe she feels the same way, but doesn't want to leave Finn, especially after what happened between them_. The mere thought of Finn doing the one thing he wants so desperately to do is almost enough to send him off the road. _Right, I'm driving. And Berry's supposed to be talki- wait, why isn't she talking? Oh fuck, did she notice that I'm not listening? Fuck fuck fuck. _He turned to her and rose an eyebrow cockily, masking his inner panic, and smirked at her. She simply rose her own eyebrow and started to giggle madly.

_Okay, now I am seriously confused…_ He thought to himself, the beginning of a frown forming on his brow. "What?" He asked.

She didn't fucking answer. She just kept fucking _giggling_.

Well, the Man Upstairs must really not like him today, because he be damned, he wanted her even more than he ever felt possible now. _Damn her._

"What's the hell? What's so funny, Berry?" He demanded. He had to look away to keep from colliding with a fucking Mercedes in front of him at a red light, and then turned back to her. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Y-y-you w-w-were m-ma-making f-f-funny f-faces, N-n-oah." She managed to choke out through her peals of laughter. He frowned again, trying to remember what he was thinking about while he was looking at those beautiful eyes -_ oh_. He was thinking of his slightly crazy obsession with her. He _must_ have been pulling some strange faces.

"Huh." Was all Puck responded with, now back to focusing on the rode in front of him.

Rachel let a little huff and said, "Aren't you going to tell me what you were thinking about? It must have been weird, you were making some really funny faces…" And off she was in the land of giggles, trying to keep from peeing herself.

Puck just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nope." He replied simply, popping the 'p'.

Rachel pouted. "But I want to know!" She whined playfully, tugging at his arm. The moment her fingers touched his bicep shivers went down his spine and he flinched away from her ever so slightly, praying that she didn't notice. He shook his head at her again, stuck his tongue out, and then motioned to the house he had parked next to.

"Home sweet home, Berry! Unless you'd like to come crash with me, which I'd have_no _problem with." Okay, he had to throw some sort of innuendo in there to appear normal. He can't have her knowing the effect she has on him.

As expected, her expression became playfully horrified and slapped his arm before grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. _Talking things out: 0 Distracting, sexual comments: 1. _"Good bye, Berry!" He said in a sultry voice, winking at her. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you for the ride, Noah. I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled at him, waved, and then almost ran into her house.

He sighed and slumped back into his seat once she disappeared, berating himself for staring at her lovely ass the whole walk in. _It's really too bad that we can't go much farther than here._

_Unrequited love: 2_

_Happily-Ever-After for Puck: 0_

_**Put your sunglasses on, Cause you're the deer in the headlights**_

—_-_

Welp….yeah. I'm proud of this. C: I HAVE LOST MY FANFICTION VIRGINITY. _TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE. :D I take constructive criticism. _


	2. Author's Note: Please Read!

...

Well.

I'm afraid that I completely lost interest in this story. It is completely my fault, I just didn't feel motivated at all. I'm super sorry for those of you who were excited to see where this story went, though I wish you had reviewed. =/

I'm just going to leave the first chapter up as a one-shot and label this as completed. This AN/chapter/thing will be deleted in a week or two, so everyone knows what's going on.

Thank you for reading, perhaps I will write more in the future! Just maybe not this fandom.

~**Milly**


End file.
